


Freak The Janitor

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben is 32, Captivity, Chases, Crying, F/M, Gift Fic, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Panic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey's Age Is Unspecified, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Ben Solo, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: Rey is offered a ride home by her school's janitor, and instead of listening to her gut telling her something is off about him, she chooses to get into his battered truck and lets him drive her to the outskirts of the city.





	Freak The Janitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> 29 million years later, here I am with my gift fic to Miss Reverie ♥
> 
> This is an alternate version of Hot Janitor for my beloved (see above) - the version that would occur should Matt be a real freak ;)

There's still some daylight left when Rey leaves the school and starts off toward to the bus stop a few blocks away. Normally she'd have driven herself, but her car broke down a few days ago and she's been taking the bus ever since.

"Rey! Over here!"

She sees Matt idling by the school in a dark blue truck with a rusted fender. He has the passenger side window down and he's leaning toward her, waving when she notices him. She glances back at the school, sees the girls goofing around and streaming out of the gym, and approaches the truck.

Matt's swallows and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose when Rey crosses her arms over the window frame. She looks around the interior at the dingy carpet and torn upholstery. Somehow it fits him, even though she'd always thought he took the bus to and from work.

"I didn't know you drive yourself to school," she says, because he's doing nothing but staring.

"Oh, sorry," he says quickly, as though an apology is necessary. "I don't. I just did today."

"Wow, that's so weird," she says, amused. "We're like opposites. Usually I drive, but my car broke down a couple days ago, so I've been taking the bus."

"Yeah, I know," he says, swallows. "You told me."

"Oh." She doesn't remember doing so, but she knows admitting that would hurt his feeble feelings. "That's right, yeah."

"Do you want a ride?" he blurts, overly loud. "I can give you a lift. It's just a weird coincidence, just because you don't have your car today, and I do, so I thought I could—let me drive you."

Rey leans off the vehicle. "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'm like, straight across the city."

He shakes his head quickly, eyebrows raised behind those God-awful glasses.

"It's no trouble, really. None at all."

Rey bites the corner of her lip, looks down the length of the road.

"What part of the city do you live?"

"Corus—Jakku."

Rey frowns. "You were going to say Coruscant?"

He blushes deeply. "I used to."

Rey waits for more, but there is none. "Used to what?"

"I meant I used to live there, sorry," he says, looking mightily uncomfortable. "I moved recently. To Jakku. I live in Jakku, that's where I'm going."

Rey lives in Jakku. It's not a large suburb, and she's never seen Matt around.

"Get in," he says, opening the door. "I don't bite. Unless asked."

He lets out a forced laugh while Rey cringes, debating with herself whether he's some kind of serial killer or something. Probably not, right? It's probably rude to assume that just because he's a little different.

"Um ... okay."

She's nervous despite herself as she eases herself into the truck, trying not to let it show. It will probably just hurt his feelings if he knows she's uncomfortable. She discreetly glances over at him when she clips on her seat belt. He swallows hard, not looking at her at all as he touches the back of her seat and looks over his shoulder to back out. When he pulls his hand back, his fingers slowly graze Rey's shoulder. She's sure it's an accident.

She clears her throat. "So - um, my address is 244 Jakkstone Common."

"I kn--okay."

She glances at him, oddly unnerved.

"So I'll just ... give you directions once we're in Jakku, then?"

He quickly scratches his chin, jaw tight.

"Right. Okay."

She tries to start conversation a few times as they drive, but Matt's terrible at keeping it going. He gives her nothing more than short responses with awkward laughs, an underlying tremble to his voice every time he speaks. Rey cannot for the life of her figure out why he's so scared. It eases her own nerves, though. There's no way someone so lacking in confidence could hurt anyone.

Feeling silly, she suppresses her smile and looks out the passenger window. There's no need for her to be afraid. She's just being stupid.

Once they get off the exit ramp that leads to Jakku, Matt makes a wrong turn toward the outskirts of the city where all the factories and warehouses are. Rey looks over at him, but he doesn't meet her eyes. He's white-knuckling the steering wheel.

"Matt, this isn't the right way."

He doesn't say anything, staring straight ahead at the road.

"Matt...?"

His throat strains as he swallows hard, his hands clenching harder on the wheel.

"It's okay, Rey," he says, voice shaking.

Her stomach drops, her mouth going dry. She swallows and clenches her jaw, wetting her lips. There's no way he's going to hurt her. She's jumping the gun for no reason. She knows Matt, she ... she knows him.

"Where are we going?" she asks, forcing her voice to remain light and curious instead of belying the panic she feels. "Are you taking us for a nightcap or something?"

It's only a joke, meant to get him to open up about what's going on, but he glances at her and then quickly back to the road, sitting straighter and relaxing a little. He slides his fists down each side of the steering wheel and then back up.

"Y-yeah," he says, giving one sharp nod, eyes glued to the road. "A nightcap - just a nightcap."

Rey bristles.

_Fuck._

Her heart rate ratchets up at once, pounding beneath her rib cage so hard she can see her shirt beating. It's all at once impossible to think clearly. All she wants to do is run.

She opens her mouth and takes a sharp breath to tell him to pull over and let her out, but he interrupts.

"I just - I have to stop at my house first," he says in a rush, voice louder than necessary. "It's down this way."

It's crazy, but she's sure he's going to kill her. What else would he be doing? All she can think of is her family, how they don't know, they'll be devastated, they'll lose their minds. She has to get away from him.

"You can just drop me off here and I'll catch the bus the rest-"

"No!" he blurts, head snapping toward her, pure panic in his eyes. He quickly conceals his expression, jerking his head back to the road and readjusting his glasses with one hand. Rey notices the steering wheel is glistening with sweat. "No, I'll take you."

Her face pinches together when she squeezes her eyes shut, wiping her clammy hands on her uniform skirt. She tries desperately to control her breathing, exhaling long and slow through trembling lips, but she can't stop thinking that she's going to die, he's going to  _kill_  her! Within seconds, her exhales puff out and turn into noisy sobs.

Matt looks over at her, appearing alarmed, but says nothing before audibly swallowing and looking back to the road. He  _knows_  she's aware that something's wrong, there's no way he doesn't. But Rey is at a complete loss about what to do. If she attacks him, he could lose control of the vehicle and kill her. If she does nothing, he could take her to some creepy spot in the woods and kill her.

No matter how she looks at it, it ends with him killing her.

And then, by some miracle, her head clears enough so that she remembers she has her cell phone on her. It's in the pocket closest to the door. If she can get to it without him knowing, she can dial 911....

She carefully, slowly pulls it from her jacket pocket, staring at Matt from the corner of her eye. He doesn't notice her, too focused on the road, his whole body rigid. Rey looks ahead for just a moment, only then becoming aware of their surroundings. They're in an underdeveloped part of the city, far from any neighbourhoods or people, and heading right toward a division of abandoned warehouses. He's going to kill her in a fucking warehouse - he's probably going to cut her up for some kind of fetish!

Her hands tremble, her breaths coming quicker and louder now. She tries to control them, but she's panicking now and she can't stop herself hyperventilating. Matt looks over at her, and she snaps her head around to look at him at the same time she tries to bury her hand and her phone between her hip and the door so he can't see them.

But it doesn't matter. His eyes are focused right at her hiding place, and he reaches toward her.

"Rey-"

She whips her phone out, desperately swiping at the call button from the lock screen.

"Rey, don't-!"

Her hands fumble, sweaty fingers making it too hard to press the proper numbers while she tries to ward him off with her elbow. She whimpers and gasps in breaths, rapidly blinking away the tears clouding her vision. She finally punches in 911-

Matt rips the phone from her hand and doesn't hesitate before smashing it into the steering wheel over and over, making the truck swerve a little on the road.

"Stop!" she screams, lurching toward her phone, but she's too terrified by his open display of violence to do anything to him, just in case he hurts her for it.

Seconds later, he uses his other hand to crank down the window enough to throw her phone under the truck. Rey doesn't know if they drove over it, but it doesn't matter. She hadn't pressed the call button; no one was on the other line. It's done.

Matt doesn't say another word, leaving her to cry against the door with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She wants to attack him  _so badly_ , but can't get around her conviction that it's a worse idea than being complacent. He's strong and big and broad, and she  _knows_  he can do serious damage to her if he wants to. But she thinks about it the entire drive, imagines grabbing his head and slamming it into the steering wheel the way he did with her phone.

She'll escape, though. She doesn't know how, but she will. As soon as they're out of the truck, she'll figure it out. She'll find a tool, a rock,  _anything._ If she has to kill him to save herself, she'll do it. She swears she will.

A few minutes later, Matt turns off the main drag onto a dirt road leading toward towering buildings, some unfinished and collapsing. They drive along until he pulls up to the front of a warehouse, brakes gently squeaking as he rolls to a stop. Matt turns off the truck and silence envelops them, nothing to fill it but the sounds of their unmatched breathing. Rey's no longer crying; there's no need. She's going to get away from him, whatever it takes.

Matt swallows hard enough that Rey can hear it, and reaches for his seat belt.

"Let me show you what I-"

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice is quiet, heavy with accusation. She was nothing but kind to him, and this is what he does in return?

His hands still at the clip for a moment before he pulls them away, leaving himself buckled in. It takes him a moment to answer.

"No one's as nice to me as you are."

She lets out a weak sob, so on edge that it doesn't take her long to start crying again. The window is cold where she leans her head against it. If she's so nice to him, then why is he trying to harm her?

When she speaks again, her voice is pitched, words framed like a request.

 _"Please_  ... let me go."

Matt swallows again, letting out a shaky breath.

"D-don't be scared of me, okay?"

He reaches for her, but she recoils hard into the door, staring at him wide-eyed with parted lips. Her entire being is taut and ready to spring, but she knows she can't do anything just yet. They're in a confined space. He'll easily stop her.

There's regret clear in his face, but determination eclipses it as he scans over her features.

"I'm not - I won't hurt you."

He sounds afraid as he says it, like maybe he doesn't even believe himself. Rey doesn't know what she's supposed to make of that.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing!" he says, reaching for her again, but she flinches and he quickly stops himself, pulling his hand back to his lap. "Nothing, Rey. I'd never hurt you, I'd never, ever-"

"Stop _lying!"_ she screams, all at once releasing her grip on her emotions. "You drove me out to this place for a reason! Stop pretending you're not trying to hurt me!"

"No! I swear that's not - I just want to make you happy, that's it!"

"Then let me  _go!"_

She's out of control now and she knows it. It's impossible to hold back anymore. How can she be reasonable with this monster?

"I can't - I can't do that. I need you."

He keeps watching her, waiting for her to say something. When she doesn't, he glances away from her out his window at the warehouse. Rey's hand instantly goes for the belt buckle, the other silently pulling up the lock on the door. She knows she won't be able to run back to the city, but she can get to a weapon ... even a big rock would do.

 _Don't look_ _,_  she thinks, quietly unclasping the belt buckle, letting it glide back up her body. _Don't look, don't look, don't-_

He turns back toward her at the same moment she fully releases herself from the belt and shoves at the door. She leaps down, but lands poorly, twisting her knee with a painful pop as she falls to the sharp gravel. She cries out, pressing hard into her palms to take weight off her knee, pebbles digging into her flesh.

"Rey, don't - DON'T!"

She hears him scrambling to free himself, so she shoves to a stand and takes off. Every movement causes a sharp tug in her knee, painful enough that she cries out every time. She can't run properly, half-limping, and that makes it even scarier. Matt will catch her before she gets something to defend herself with, she knows it.

Seconds later, he's racing after her, feet heavy and quick on the gravel. She whirls on him with a harsh scream, limping backward, but he's already there, wrapping his arms around her and hoisting her off her feet.

 _"STOP!"_ she screams, the word tearing out of her throat.

Matt's panting, his own heart pounding to the same cadence as her own. He doesn't answer, shushing her over and over as he holds her to him and hauls her struggling form to the warehouse. Rey can't stop crying, overwhelmed by pain and terror and betrayal - how could he  _do_ this to her?! She beats at his upper arms as hard as she can, trying to kick him, but it hurts so much that she flinches sharply and stops moving. It's all Matt needs to pick up his pace enough to rush them the final distance to the door.

Rey lets the fight leave her as soon as they pass the threshold. He's a freak, he's going to rape her or torture her or kill her or do  _something_. She doesn't even know why, because he said it himself that she's nicer to him than anyone. She feels like such an idiot. How gullible - how  _moronic_  could she be to trust him like this?! She should have seen the signs, she shouldn't have gone with him, she should have said  _no!_

"See?" he says, softer now that she's stopped struggling. "You're okay."

He holds her with one arm and uses the other hand to slide the heavy metal door closed, chains clinking as he locks them in. Rey can't see anything now, and that somehow makes it worse. A whimper leaves her unbidden, and Matt shushes her again, but she can tell he can't catch his breath. He's panicking as much as she is.

He walks them over to the wall left of the door and presses a button with a soft  _click._  An electrical crackle fills the air as several lights close to them flicker to life. It's still dim inside, though. Rey sees the entirety of the warehouse over his shoulder, most of it unlit in the back, but closest to her is a bedroom area. There's a large bed with pink and blue coverings, string lights hanging around it, a vanity bench off to the side. In the distance is a kitchen, half-veiled in darkness. A circular, wooden table is set at the edge with two rickety chairs, a vase with roses sitting in the center of the tabletop.

"Do you like it?" he asks nervously, both arms coming around her again. "I Googled what teen girls like so I could make it nice for you." It's set up like a home, but Rey knows there's no way Matt lives here. It's exceptionally neat and completely unlived in. "It took years to save up for everything, but I wanted us to have somewhere just for us. No one will bother us here."

She knows, now, that he doesn't intend to kill her. He intends to keep her.

Without Rey's permission, a sound halfway to a scream leaves her, her breaths tearing at her throat as she cries and thrashes and tries desperately to get away. She ignores the pain in her leg because this is worse. This is worse than death, this is worse than torture, this is ... he's taking away her freedom - she can't let him!

He holds her tighter again, trying to shush her as he hauls her toward the bed a few meters away.

 _"Stop_ it!" she sobs, shoving on his shoulders. "Get  _off!"_

"No, no, no!" he blurts, the words blending together. His hands clutch her tight enough to hurt, holding on for dear life. "It'll be good - we'll be good." He's moving quickly now, keeping his hold on her even as she struggles and whimpers and tries to push him away. "Shh, shh, don't struggle, Rey -  _please,_  just let me."

 _"Matt!"_ she begs, unable to hold back her whimpers.

He drops her onto her back, but quickly turns her onto her stomach when she tries to scramble away. It pulls at her knee and she cries out in pain, body going tense and hands gripping the blanket.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says in a rush, more careful now with his movements.

He wastes no time reaching under her skirt and tugging her panties to her knees, hurriedly bringing his palms back to her ass to touch and squeeze them. She whines and flexes her hips into the bed as though to get away, but it does nothing. Matt flips her skirt up and keeps one hand on the globe of her ass cheek, fondly stroking her skin. The other hand disappears and a second later, Rey hears his uniform zipper gliding all the way down.

She exhales sharply, shoving back and trying to get off the bed again, but Matt boxes her in at once, pressing his body to hers and shushing her.

"I know, I know," he whispers into her hair. "I didn't want to do it so soon either, but I have to show you ... I have to show you how good I can make you feel."

Rey knew he would do something like this, she  _knew_ it!

She doesn't stop struggling every time he eases off her body, so he eventually decides to stay pressed to her, shoving one hand between them so he can unbutton his jeans and shimmy them down his legs. His uniform is unzipped, but still on, and the thick, coarse material rubs on Rey's bare thighs.

"Don't be afraid," Matt says, though he might as well be reassuring himself with how scared he sounds. "It'll feel good, I promise."

She whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut when she feels what can only be his cock sliding down between her labia. His other palm drifts up to hold her upper arm, thumb gliding over her skin with reverence. The hand on her ass glides down her hip where he forces it between her body and the mattress, immediately finding the space between her legs.

Rey tries to jolt up and away, but that only serves to grind Matt's thick erection along her slit. He lets out a surprised moan, his fingers touching and rubbing her flesh everywhere he can. Rey's stomach tightens, body stiff and heart pounding. Her head is still racing with thoughts of escape despite that she knows this is inevitable. She thinks she'd rather be dead.

As Matt starts to push in, Rey tenses her feet and shoves up along the bed despite the pain it causes. It does nothing to deter him. He moves impossibly closer, his clumsy fingers still gliding up and down between her labia. She squeezes her eyes shut hard and buries her face into the pillow as though to hide from this moment.

Matt pumps into her with short, quick movements, wetting himself one centimeter at a time.

"It'll feel good in a second, Rey."

She tries to ignore him, hates that he keeps trying to reassure her. All she focuses on is blocking out the sensation, but then he finds her clit, and she can't hold back a repressed moan.

"There," he says breathlessly, focusing on that spot. He groans lightly, rocking himself into her body until he's completely sheathed within her. "I think I got it now. I'm sorry, I ... I haven't done this before."

Rey huffs into the pillows. He's a virgin? What a fucking pervert - a thirty-two year old virgin who works as a janitor at a high school? What is _wrong_ with this bastard?

He slowly begins moving, pulling out just a few inches before pushing all the way back in. Rey keeps her eyes closed, forcing herself to imagine it's Poe so she can get through this without being traumatized forever. She doesn't want it with him either, but doing it willingly with him would be a far better experience than doing it unwillingly with Matt.

 _It's just Poe_ , she thinks sharply, honed in on the thought as Matt pulls nearly all the way out. She imagines Poe's face, his laugh, his hands-

Matt thrusts all the way into her with one sharp movement, making Rey cry out, her eyes squeezing shut tighter. He pulls out slowly, slams all the way back in. Rey whimpers, all thoughts of anyone else leaving her head. He does it again, and again, and again.

It's the worst experience of her life, but if Matt's a virgin, he'll be done soon. He won't be able to last, so all she has to do is put up with a few minutes of this and then she'll be able to calm down and figure out how to get away.

"I know that-" he says, pausing to thrust hard into her again- "girls don't like it-" Another hard pump- "when their boyfriends can't last." He slams into her again with an unrestrained moan, pressing his cheek to her head, nuzzling her. "So I learned how to go for a really, really long time for you."

"Oh, God," she sobs, face pressed into the pillow.

Matt misinterprets her meaning, grunting and pressing closer.

"You like this?" he breathes, rubbing her clit hard and fast so her body starts to respond.

She refuses to tell him she likes it, but she's getting wet inside now, helping ease the way of his huge cock. Whether she says it out loud or not, it's impossible to deny and he'll be able to feel it. Her hips roll against the bed; down into his hand, up into his cock. Matt groans in her hair, kissing her head. He pumps into her faster, his hips slapping into her ass, making it jiggle.

He growls harshly, pulling his hand away from her clit and lifting off her for a second with his cock still in her body. There's a quiet ruffle, something falling lightly to the floor. Without warning, his hands are under both her jacket and shirt, clumsily shoving them up her body. She brings her arms tight to her sides, bent at the elbows, but Matt wordlessly lifts them so he can pull her clothes up and off. His hands go next to remove her bra, tossing it away before immediately draping himself over her.

His chest is warm and muscular pressed flush to her back, and he sighs at the feeling. There's no build up before he resumes fucking her, going deep and fast and snaking his hand underneath her to her clit again.

Rey's knee is throbbing, her eyes are in pain from crying, and she's tired of fighting. She doesn't know what to do anymore but lie there and take it, so she does. Matt's breathing is erratic, coming in sharp, hot pants against her ear.

"I like the way you moved today," he says, gasping lightly. "Doing your cute-" he thrusts hard, making her murmur- "little cheers."

Rey clenches her jaw, fingers clawing down to dig into her palms. Even though what he's saying makes her want to hurl, his hand on her clit and his cock moving inside her are impossible to resist. She knows if he keeps doing this, she's going to come, and she will  _not_  let that happen. She needs him to be done - now!

"Matt ... harder."

Her face contorts in revulsion as soon as she says it, but Matt loses it.

"Oh -  _God_ _!"_ he gasps, his free arm coming tightly around her middle to hold her against him as he pounds her into the bed now, pressing his cheek against hers. "You want it harder? I'll give you anything you want.  _God,_ I love you, Rey - I love you so much. I've thought about this so many times. You feel so good - you're so good."

Disgusted, she shivers as he fucks into her with fast, deep strokes, causing her body to jolt beneath him. He's fully surrounding her, his massive form pressed to hers and disabling her from so much as squirming. He stills tries to get closer, lifting up and parting her thighs further so he can sink deeper into her heat. Then he covers her again, wriggling his other arm beneath her body so she's being held by him, both hands now clutching opposite sides of her waist.

"You - you like me, right?" he asks, somehow sounding nervous even as his cock is pounding into her.

Rey's cunt is growing warmer and slippery, clenching down on him over and over, slick sounds of her arousal filling her ears. She doesn't want to come - she needs this to stop!

So she nods quickly into the pillow, because she knows it will help him along and she can't bear speaking. Whatever it takes to make him come and get it over with, she'll do it.

He lets out a weak groan, one hand releasing her waist to drift back down to her clit. Rey sharply mouths a curse as he starts rubbing her again, faster this time. He twitches in her body, so thick and deep inside her that she feels it along every inch of her walls.

"And ... how I feel?" he asks, voice strained. "Do you like how I feel in ... inside you? Do I feel good inside?"

His awkward nervousness just makes her want to thrash him, because fuck him and his stupid fucking feelings. She doesn't want to placate him, but she  _needs_ to because she's so fucking close to coming, and no matter how she tries to distract herself from it, her body won't listen.

She nods again. "You feel good inside - you feel so good." 

Even to her own ears, the tones don't come out right. She feels rushed and panicked, but the words just come out sounding breathless ... turned on.

Matt lets out a relieved, deep moan and fucks her as hard as he can.

"You feel so good, too. Better than anything ... my sweet Rey."

Two of his fingers slide to  _just_  the right spot on her clit, and Rey can't possibly resist anymore.

She lets out a sharp moan, causing Matt to rub her faster. Her cunt repeatedly clenches down on him, clit throbbing under his fingers, and she can tell she's seconds away from her climax.

"Are you gonna come?" he moans, his cock twitching in her body again. "Oh, God - I'm gonna come, too. I want us to come together."

She's so humiliated that she can't even talk. Matt doesn't relent in the harsh pace of his thrusts. His fingers stop moving on her clit a few times as he loses his focus, chasing his climax, but he's quick to resume his touch to help her along. The knee of Rey's uninjured leg lifts up along the bed as much as it can, stretching her open further to him. Every single one of his thrusts hit just the right places inside, and she can't hold it back for even a second longer.

Rey near wails into the pillow, muffling her voice on purpose as she crashes over her peak. She can't shut herself up, hips rocking up into Matt's thrusts as her insides squeeze him over and over.

She can tell he's been trying not to swear so far, but this time he can't seem to help it.

"Oh,  _fuck!"_ His voice is so rushed and wrecked with pleasure that Rey almost can't make out his words. "I can feel you. You like this, you fucking -  _like_  it-!"

He cuts himself off with a deep, ragged moan, coming undone with his cock buried all the way inside her cunt. The arm under her body holds her tighter, keeping her flush to him as he fucks into her, groaning in a way that sounds near to a sob. Rey can feel his cum, feels it adding to the lubrication, making it easier for him to rape her.

She can only hope this doesn't make her pregnant. She's too young, she's not ready to be a mother - especially not when a creepy janitor in his thirties would be the father.

Matt's thrusts slow as his climax tapers off, but he doesn't stop moving within her, breathing heavily against her neck. A hand gently brushes her hair out of the way so he can kiss skin, lips trailing slowly up.

Rey finally lets her eyes open, turning her head to the side and gently blinking into the darkness at the other end of the room. Her emotions have settled down, but they don't feel normal. It's like they've emptied from her mind, leaving it blank and void. Saying she feels nothing is untrue, but so is it untrue saying she feels anything.

Matt lets out a long, heavy sigh through his nose, relaxing into her. Apparently he's a lot calmer now after coming.

"See?" he murmurs, pressing kisses along her jaw to her mouth. "You don't have to be scared of me. I'll only make you feel good - really good, just like now."

He cups her chin with one hand, holding it in place as he leans over and softly kisses her mouth, lips lingering. Rey keeps her eyes open, but closes them when she sees his glasses. It makes her remember - really remember - who this is. The nice, awkward school janitor ... bullied Matt ... poor guy, everyone's always so mean to the gentle giant.

Though she's unresponsive, he keeps pressing sweet, delicate kisses to her mouth, leaving his cock in her body as he does. Rey realizes why once he starts rocking into her to get himself hard again.

"I need to feel you come one more time," he says, his touch affectionate. "Then we can do whatever you want."

Dread seeps into her body, and she opens her eyes, staring unseeing into the darkness. Matt slowly pulls out like he did the first time, slowly pushes back in.

"We can watch a movie-" he says, grinding into her with an audible sigh- "play a board game-" He thrusts hard, both of their soft murmurs melding together. He gently sweeps her hair to the other side of her head, kissing her neck. "Anything you want."

She moves gently on the bed with each of his thrusts while he grunts above her head, hands pressed to the backs of hers. He nuzzles her cheek and talks about cooking her breakfast, about how he'll fix her knee as soon as they're done, about the nice life they'll build together. They'll have a couple of children, he says. A family, all for their own.

Rey closes her eyes and tries to think of someplace like paradise - somewhere she'd rather be - while Matt increases his tempo and tells her there's nowhere he'd rather be than right here with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Unhappily Ever After, The End :)


End file.
